Bar à lá Hottie
by blondiespotandink
Summary: Running a bar is tough, especially when you're serving the hottest guy in the world! Can Minnie deal with her new crush and save the bar! No author's note due website problems. My first big story!


Minerva Mouse looked across the bar. There weren't more than 15 people there, as it had been for the past month or so. Business had gone considerably low due to recent cut - backs for jobs, and it was pratically impossible to find new work. So naturally, not many people could afford to buy drinks anymore.  
The highest paying job right now, was to be a bounty hunter for the government. Bounty hunters were paid thousands to catch "pirates" or "aliens". These were nicknames for illegally foreign spies, illegally drug dealers, and more terrible people that scared Minerva half to death. It was rather easy to spy a bounty hunter; a waistbelt of weapons, slick new gear such as newly invented watches that could also be a pistol, and big muscle mass were all part of the uniform.

"Hey Minnie!"

The sudden call of her nickname made Minnie jump. She landed with a thud on her rear on the floor. Nearby patrons turned their heads to see what the source of the thud was, then went back to socializing when they saw a young female mouse rise from the floor.

Before she could identify the person of which the call came from, Minnie was roughly shoved into the kitchen. A female cat, no older than Minnie herself, put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot with a slightly irritated look on her face. "We aren't going to be able to pay rent if we daydream," she said sarcastically.

Minnie apologetically gave a small smile. "Sorry - my bad Ortensia". Ortensia smiled before accepting the apology.  
"Don't daydream," Ortensia said before walking back to the cash register. Minnie followed.

Minnie noticed that her friends Daisy and Clarebell were behind the front bar counter as well, and all of them were staring in the same direction, with their jaws dropped to the floor. When Minnie looked to see what exactly they were gawking at, her jaw dropped to the floor as well.

There, taking a seat at the nearest booth to the counter, was THE hottest bounty hunter Minnie had ever seen in her LIFE.  
The bounty hunter was the same species as Minnie - mouse, but his beauty put any other species to shame. His smooth, perfect jaw lines made all the girls in the bar want to pounce on him and just smother kisses up and down his jaw lines. His thick, rather long, jet black hair had Minnie imagine running her fingers through it while screwing with him on one of the billiard tables. His charming smile he flashed towards his friends as he laughed was to die for. His muscle mass was visible through his thin white shirt, which made Minnie - as well as her friends - begin to have pervisions in her head. Minnie could see that his eyes were a bright, grass green, and she couldn't help but wonder how a mortal human being could have eyes that beautiful.

The bounty hunter did a double take as he glanced at Minnie (for he felt as if some one was staring at him), and for ten long seconds their eyes locked. Minnie stared back in awe of how beautiful his eyes were. She had never seen such a beautiful shade of green. Their eyes unlocked when the bounty hunter blinked, then resumed his conversation with his friends.

It took a couple snaps of her fingers for Daisy Duck to bring Minnie out of her pervisions. Minnie blushed as she realized all her friends had been trying to snap her back into reality.

"I'm taking his order!" Minnie loudly announced. Patrons looked at her strangely, including the very attractive bounty hunter. Minnie blushed and turned her attention back to her friends as patrons returned to their interrupted conversations for the second time that day.

Ortensia shook her head. "I dunno, what if you trip or something as equally as stupid?"  
Minnie formed her face into a pout. "Now why would I do something that silly?" Minnie asked defensively.

"Because you're love struck my sweet," Daisy said equally sarcastically and seriously, as if it were obviously the answer to such a ridiculous question.

Clarebell cleared her throat. "Uh, pardon me girls," she mooed sounding irritated. "I think I will take his order". Minnie agreed, jealousy clear in her voice. "Fine".

Clarebell pulled up her frilly blue skirt a little bit before going over to the table seating  
the attractive bounty hunter. After about five minutes, Clarebell returned to her friends with a goofy grin on her face. Clarebell explained the cause of the grin before any of the others could ask. "His voice is so dreamy," the cow said dreamily.

Before any one noticed, Minnie snatched the order from Clarebell and filled it in seconds. Then she cautiously rushed to the table.  
"Who ordered the extra large glass of rum?" A rabbit with big ears raised his hand. Minnie carefully passed him the large glass of rum.  
"Who's got the white wine?" A duck in a sailor suit quacked "Me". Minnie passed the tall glass. Only one order remained.  
"Strawberry margarita?" Minnie asked the bounty hunter knowingly. "Mnhmn," he said, not looking up from the straw wrapper he was currently playing with. Minnie couldn't resist saying something to see his eyes again.  
"That's my favorite"  
The bounty hunter looked up,then politely smiled. "Maybe I'll buy you one sometime," he said simply. Minnie blushed, and she became an ice sculpture for thirty seconds.

"C - c - call me if you need anything. I - I mean, don't CALL me, you don't have my number. Heh heh," Minnie laughed nervously. "N - not that i wouldn't WANT you to call me. And I, uh, u-usually text..." Minnie didn't know if the bounty hunter was slowly growing a smile to laugh at her, or he just couldn't help it. Either way, his smile still made Minnie's heart stop.  
"...Well bye!" and with that, tomatoe - faced Minnie ran in to the kitchen.

While the duck and the rabbit were discussing how the waitress was crazy, the bounty hunter's smile remained on his face as he drank his margarita.

In the kitchen, Minnie ran a hand down her red face. Her knees knocked against each other, and her breathing was shaky.

Daisy came into the kitchen. "Two Bud Lites, Gus," Daisy told the chef. She did a double take to see the flustered Minnie. "... he's hot isn't he?"  
Minnie blankly nodded her head. "VERY"

* * *

Later that night - at around closing time - Minnie began to clean tables with Lysol. She thought about how the bounty hunter had almost made it sound like he was asking her on a date. Just as Minnie was about to move on to the next table, she felt a presence in front of her. She looked up to find the guy she'd been thinking about all day.

"I ment to give you a tip earlier, I owe you an apology".

He laid down the correct tip, and next to that, a strawberry margarita. Minnie wore a face of shock, but the bounty hunter gave a small smile.  
"Tomorrow I'll make sure to tip you" And with that, he left the bar.

Minnie knew by now she looked very silly with a huge, goofy smile and her eyes goofily crossed. Later that night in bed, Minnie dreamt of her and the bounty hunter sharing a strawberry margarita.


End file.
